


First kiss

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annoyance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Coffee, Courage, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Malec, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Neck Kissing, True Love, True Love's Kiss, happiness, love is love, solangelo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: DAL TESTO: "Nico era davanti all’infermeria da cinque minuti. Era passato solo un giorno da quando vi era uscito, quasi completamente guarito grazie alle amorevoli cure di un biondo figlio di Apollo, ma aveva deciso di tornarci non perché gli mancasse quel luogo pullulante di feriti e, più in generale, di persone, bensì perché voleva ringraziare Solace per quello che aveva fatto per lui."Nico vuole ringraziare Will per averlo aiutato in quei tre giorni in infermeria ma le cose prendono una piega diversa da come si era aspettato.Credo di essere andata OOC con entrambi i personaggi, scusatemi.|Ispirata al bacio Malec. Se trovate somiglianze, sapete perché|





	First kiss

Nico era davanti all’infermeria da cinque minuti. Era passato solo un giorno da quando vi era uscito, quasi completamente guarito grazie alle amorevoli cure di un biondo figlio di Apollo, ma aveva deciso di tornarci non perché gli mancasse quel luogo pullulante di feriti e, più in generale, di persone, bensì perché voleva ringraziare Solace per quello che aveva fatto per lui. Era solo grazie a Will se era lì, in piedi, in carne ed ossa e non sotto la forma di un essere etereo. Nella guerra contro Gea, a causa dei troppi viaggi ombra, avrebbe rischiato di sparire completamente, nel senso più letterale del termine, se non fosse stato per Will.  
Nico prese un profondo respiro, si fece coraggio, ed entrò in infermeria. A quell’ora della sera era quasi completamente vuota, fatta eccezione per due ragazzi addormentati che quel giorno si erano feriti cadendo dalla parete di lava. Li oltrepassò, cercando di non far rumore e di non svegliarli; si diresse, con il poco coraggio che gli era rimasto e che gli permetteva ancora di muovere le gambe, nella stanza dove di solito i figli di Apollo si riunivano quando avevano una pausa da tutte quelle ferite.  
Bussò alla porta e aspettò fremente che qualcuno gli aprisse, sperando che fosse Will.  
La porta si aprì, rivelando la figura snella di un ragazzo biondo molto abbronzato. I suoi occhi, azzurri come il cielo in una giornata di sole, si illuminarono non appena videro Nico, e le sue labbra rosee si distesero in un sorriso sincero.  
«Nico Di Angelo. Che bello vedere una faccia amica!» Will lo abbracciò istintivamente, ma si ritrasse subito. «Scusa, niente contatto fisico.» Nico, rosso in faccia per l’imbarazzo, alzò le spalle in segno di indifferenza.  
«Non c’è problema» fece una pausa, prendendo ancora un pizzico di coraggio. «Hai compagnia?» gli chiese ma, non appena sentì le guance farsi ancora più calde, se ne pentì.  
«Perché?» Will lo guardava con un sorriso strano, che non si addiceva affatto al suo volto sereno.  
«Volevo parlarti» Nico si stava tormentando le mani, così decise di nasconderle nelle tasche della larga felpa nera.  
«Entra, allora» Will si fece da parte, per permettere a Nico di passare. Era una stanza molto piccola, con qualche sedia, un tavolo e bicchieri con l’ambrosia. Il figlio di Apollo gli fece segno di sedersi e lui si accomodò.  
«Caffè?» il figlio di Ade annuì. Da quando Solace gli aveva aperto la porta e lo aveva abbracciato, la gola gli si era seccata e le gambe erano diventate più molli della gelatina. Will gli mise in mano la tazza piena di liquido scuro e Nico la accettò, sorseggiando la bevanda amara.  
Il figlio di Apollo si era seduto proprio di fronte a lui e lo guardava incuriosito e sorridente. Solo in quel momento Nico si accorse di quanto Will fosse stanco, con gli occhi rossi e gonfi, segno che non dormiva da un po’, e le mani che tremavano leggermente.  
«Allora, cosa volevi dirmi, Raggio di Sole?» con quegli occhi azzurri che lo guardavano intensamente, Nico non riusciva a trovare le parole nemmeno per obiettare al bizzarro soprannome. Affondò la faccia nella tazza di caffè e, dopo una lunga sorsata, riuscì a parlare.  
«Ecco, io volevo ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto in questi giorni. Se non fosse stato per te, probabilmente ora sarei un’ombra vagante per il Campo. Grazie, Solace» nonostante in quei giorni la sua vita sociale fosse decisamente migliorata, era stato un grande passo per lui andare da Will e affrontarlo.  
«Oh, be’… prego? Raggio di Sole, è il mio dovere curare le persone, non c’era bisogno che mi ringraziassi. L’ho fatto volentieri» si sporse e gli prese la mano, accarezzandola lentamente. Quel gesto così improvviso aveva colto di sorpresa Nico, quasi quanto le farfalle che avevano iniziato a svolazzare nel suo stomaco non appena le loro dita si erano sfiorate.  
A Nico tornarono in mente le parole di Jason di quella mattina.  
_«Quel ragazzo è cotto di te»_ gli aveva detto tra una stoccata e un affondo mentre si allenavano.  
_«Grace, concentrati e smettila di dire cavolate!»_ aveva ribattuto Nico, sperando che il figlio di Giove non si fosse accorto del rossore più che evidente sulle sue guance già accaldate per l’allenamento.  
_«Non sto dicendo cavolate, anche Piper se n’è accorta»_ ma Nico lo aveva messo a tacere con una mossa che gli aveva fatto volare via il gladius e la conversazione si era conclusa.  
  
E mentre Will gli accarezzava la mano, lui lo guardava negli occhi ripensando alle parole di Jason. Prese un respiro profondo, si sporse in avanti, ritrovandosi il volto del figlio di Apollo così vicino da potergli contare le graziose efelidi che aveva sulle guance, e le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca così velocemente che lui non poté fare nulla per fermarle.  
«Vuoi uscire con me?»  
«Cosa?» Non era esattamente il tipo di risposta che Nico si aspettava, ma doveva ammettere che l’espressione sorpresa e leggermente imbarazzata donava molto al figlio di Apollo.  
«Ha detto che ti piacevo. Jason, voglio dire, ha detto che ti piacevo. E anche Piper. E così ho pensato che magari potevamo provare, dato che in questi giorni siamo stati bene insieme … o almeno io.» Nico si prese la testa tra le mani, totalmente incapace di affrontare una situazione così estranea a lui.  
«Senti, fa come se io non ti avessi detto nulla. Scusami e grazie per il caffè» si alzò dalla sedia e fece per andarsene quando Will lo prese per il polso, frenando la sua fuga.  
«Va bene» gli disse semplicemente, con il suo solito sorriso solare sulle labbra.  
«Cosa va bene?» Nico credeva di aver interpretato male le parole di Solace e non voleva dare false speranze al suo povero cuore che, da quando era entrato in infermeria, non faceva che battere velocemente e senza sosta.  
«Che voglio uscire con te. Anche io sono stato bene» e gli sorrise ancora, giocando quella sporca carta che rendeva le gambe di Nico simili alla gelatina.  
«Davvero?» chiese, con la voce che gli tremava quel tanto che bastava affinché Will se ne accorgesse.  
«Devi smetterla di essere sorpreso, Raggio di Sole.»  
«È che di solito la gente non vuole avere a che fare con me. La maggior parte delle persone qui, al Campo Mezzosangue, ha paura di me perché sono il figlio di Ade e tutto il resto. Non ho mai avuto un appuntamento, non ho mai baciato nessuno e dato che io ti piacevo ho pensato che…»  
«Raggio di Sole, per me va più che bene uscire con te. Facciamo domani sera dopo cena?»  
Nico non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie, gli sembrava quanto meno improbabile che un figlio di Apollo come Will Solace, con il suo carisma, la sua felicità e il suo essere così “solare” volesse uscire con un discendente del dio dei morti. Era così concentrato sui suoi pensieri che non si era nemmeno accorto che Will lo stava accompagnando alla porta mentre blaterava sulle attività che avrebbero fatto l’indomani. Non si accorse neppure che si era bloccato davanti all’uscio e lo fissava intensamente, tanto che gli andò a sbattere contro.  
«Che c’è?» quasi temeva che Will ci avesse ripensato, rendendosi conto di quanto potesse essere improbabile una relazione con lui. Ma il sorriso strano di Solace lo fece desistere da tali pensieri negativi.  
«E così non hai mai baciato nessuno?» Nico fece segno di no con la testa, leggermente allarmato dagli occhi di Will che brillavano più del solito e con una punta di divertimento.  
«Direi che dobbiamo rimediare, Raggio di Sole» Un dito di Will era sotto il mento di Nico, alzandogli il volto. Un attimo dopo si stavano baciando, le labbra di Solace, premute contro quelle del figlio di Ade, le divisero dolcemente. Will, pensò Nico, sapeva esattamente cosa stava facendo mentre le loro lingue giocavano a rincorrersi. Le mani di Nico, leggermente tremanti per l’emozione, si aggrapparono collo di Will, le dita che gli intrecciavano i ricci biondi e che gli sfioravano la pelle calda. Sorpreso, Will sussultò al contatto con le mani fredde dell’altro e Nico si affrettò a catturare quel respiro con le sue labbra. Solace cercò i passanti della cinta di Nico e li usò per avvicinarsi ancora di più al figlio di Ade. Le labbra di Will lasciarono quelle di Nico e depositarono una lunga scia di baci sul collo pallido dell’altro, fino quasi ad arrivare all’orlo della felpa, dove si fermarono per più tempo.  
Will si allontanò, gli occhi che gli brillavano per l’emozione e le labbra rosse quasi quanto le guance di Nico che stavano andando a fuoco.  
«Allora, a domani.» disse, ma Nico fu più veloce. Afferrandolo per il davanti del camice, lo baciò con meno trasporto di come aveva fatto il figlio di Apollo, ma con tutte le emozioni che stava provando; il cuore di Will, di solito così calmo e regolare, balbettava nel suo petto contro i pugni di Nico.  
«A domani» e finalmente si allontanò dallo strano edificio che, negli ultimi giorni, gli aveva regalato quella gioia che sembrava essere scomparsa dalla sua vita, e che lo fece camminare fino alla sua cabina a due palmi da terra.  
  
  
  



End file.
